Reason To Smile
by ComicBookGeeksKickAss
Summary: Row upon row of empty seats were his audience as he flipped and twisted in the air. His bright uniform flashed sporadically as odd patches of light caught the material but Raven didn't need the light. She was born from darkness and darkness suited her eye sight better than sunlight. RaeRob!


**Title:** Reason to Smile

**Summary:** Row upon row of empty seats were his audience as he flipped and twisted in the air. His bright uniform flashed sporadically as odd patches of light caught the material but Raven didn't need the light. She was born from darkness and darkness suited her eye sight better than sunlight. **RaeRob!**

**Rating:** T for mentions of death and maybe some suggestive dialogue but nothing to racy really.

**Disclaimer:** Own them? Of course I own them! Why else would I be posting stories on ffnet instead of putting out comic books? Oh wait, I'm awake. No, their not mine but they are in my heart.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"The circus is coming! The circus is coming to town!" The loud shriek made the other four Titan's jump up from their places at the table eating breakfast, each one armed with their own powers or weapons but relaxing when they processed the words. Beast Boy jumped right on the middle of table and started bouncing, shaking the whole thing as well as everyone's breakfast.

"Can we go? Pleasepleaseplease!" He asked looking at his team mates.

"What is this circus?" Starfire asked with a grin, BB enthusiasm was contagious. While the green changeling began animatedly describing the circus to Star, Raven turned to their leader who was giving off strong emotions. His face was passive but Raven could feel his grief and sadness through their bond. Robin turned to look back at her before silently leaving the table.

"Robin! Hey dude, where are you going? We're making circus plans!" Beast Boy called out just before Robin turned the corner.

"I need to train."

"Okay so we'll let you know what day and time."

"Don't bother, I'm not going."

"But Robin it's the circus and Starfire's first time at the circus! Come on it'll be fun!" BB, Star and Cyborg all looked at Robin with wide, hopeful smiles.

"I said NO!" Robin snapped before turning his back on them and leaving, not just the room but the tower all together. Raven watched him go, wanting nothing more than to go after him but knowing right now he needed space and time to himself. Not wanting to hear Beast Boy complain or Starfire fret, Raven raised her hood and stood to leave the room.

"Raven are you coming to the circus?" The image of a wire snapping and two loving parents falling made bile rise in her throat.

"No." She was gone before they could say another word.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next few weeks were busy of course, villains to battle and other various tasks to accomplish. Raven understood that their lives were hectic and they didn't normally have much down time but she also knew that Robin was avoiding her. In fact he seemed to be avoiding the whole team but Raven specifically. It was finally the day the other three Titans were going to the circus. Robin left before the sun was up and Raven knew he wouldn't come back until well after he knew everyone was asleep, or maybe not until tomorrow. Of course he would check in but just a quick 'I'm fine' to keep everyone (mostly Starfire) from worrying too much. Raven kept to herself, meditating and keeping track of Robin's emotional state while trying to keep his emotions from tangling themselves inside her mind. It was exhausting but necessary. The day passed slowly, eventually she heard the other Titans leave and then return a few hours later. They were talking excitedly about all they had seen and Raven decided she needed to leave the Tower for a little while. Her signature raven rose up around her, transporting her to a random location.

Looking around she realized that she was standing outside of the circus. For a split second she thought the others had influenced her accidentally until she felt him, stronger and in more pain than she thought possible. Raven quickly and quietly snuck inside the shut down arena, looking for her friend and leader. It didn't take her long to locate him. Row upon row of empty seats were his audience as he flipped and twisted in the air. His bright uniform flashed sporadically as odd patches of light caught the material but Raven didn't need the light. She was born from darkness and darkness suited her eye sight better than sunlight. Raven lost track of time as she watched Robin lose himself in a routine that was permanently etched in his memory. He couldn't forget his act if he tried. Finally an hour later Robin was done. He slowly climbed down the ladder but swiftly made his way to where Raven sat, dead center in the crowd to get the best view. They didn't speak for a long time, simply sat together in the darkness, until eventually Robin asked a question.

"How did you find me?"

"I didn't mean to, I was just trying to get out of the tower for a while. I think my powers subconsciously sought you out because of our bond and your emotions. When did you know I was here?"

"I felt you the moment you stepped inside." They were quiet again, not needing words to be comfortable around each other. At some point Robin slipped his hand into Raven's, lacing their fingers together and squeezing lightly. It wasn't long after that that he started talking.

"I memorized my parents' routine by the time I was five and I had my first solo act at eight. The first time I went out there in front of all those people without my parents... I was hooked Raven. It was like coming home for me. I knew I was made for that life... until they were gone." Silence passed between them again while Robin tried to find the right words to continue.

"And then Bruce was there, and Alfred, but there was an understanding between Bruce and I that Alfred just couldn't be a part of. I wasn't that same boy from the circus, not completely, I had changed so much in just a few moments. And the first time I shot a line out and swung from one roof top to another I knew I was remade for this life." Another heavy pause settled over them and Raven squeezed Robin's hand in support.

"You know most people think I got my training philosophy from Batman. I didn't. I mean, he taught me martial arts yes but the discipline was already there. The first thing I learned from my parents was to practice, practice, practice and then practice some more until it was instinct but always be prepared to improvise at a moments notice, because it could save your life."

"So I can't blame Batman when you train us into the ground?" Raven's voice was the lightest Robin had ever heard it and he found himself letting out a small laugh despite his gloomy mood.

"Oh no, please continue to blame him in front of the others. It's good for his reputation." Raven let the corners of her lips turn up just a little.

"You should smile more Raven, it suits you." Raven raised an eyebrow but let her smile widen just a fraction. For him.

"You should give me a reason to smile more Richard." Robin mirrored Raven's smile and nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind." They let the silence blanket over them again until Robin took a deep shuddering breathe.

"I miss them."

"I know."

"Let's go home Rae, I'm ready." Raven didn't say anything in return, she just enveloped them both in her powers and took them home instantly. They ended up on the roof.

"Thank you." Raven had been about to leave when Robin's voice stopped her.

"For what?"

"For finding me, for staying, for letting me talk even though you already know all that, for making me laugh, for being you. Take your pick."

"Oh... you're welcome." Raven went to take a step towards the door when she realized that their hands were still connected. She stared down at their joined hands, then glanced at Robin who was looking at her with an expression Raven wasn't sure she was ready to decipher. When she tried to disentangle her hand from his he simply held on tighter, tugging Raven forward gently so she was standing directly in front of him.

"Robin..." She trailed off unsure what to say because -holy kitty litter Batman!- she was suddenly very nervous. The boy in front of her smiled and tugged her closer, his free hand coming up to caress her cheek before settling at the base of her neck. Raven could feel his gloveless fingers playing with the tips of her hair.

"What are you doing?" Raven knew she had asked the question but that breathy whisper didn't sound at all like her normal monotone voice. Robin's smile widened just a little and he pulled her even closer so their bodies were pressed flush together.

"Hopefully," he whispered while leaning towards her. "Giving you a reason to smile more." And then he kissed her.

Raven absentmindedly noted the sound of something exploding somewhere behind her but her main focus was on Robin. Robin's lips that were still pressed gently against her own, and Robin's hands one in her hair and the other wrapped around her waist. When did he let go of her hand? And when did she wrap her arms around him in return? When he pulled away hours (minutes) later Raven couldn't breathe or think but she did smile. She felt Robin take her hand again and start to lead her to the door. Questions rose up in her mind but she only asked one.

"What are you doing?" Robin didn't stop walking just turned to look at her. "Hopefully, I'm taking you inside to give you a few more hours worth of reasons to smile." Robin loved the blush that tinted her cheeks but then she frowned.

"You're trying to give me reasons to smile but what makes you smile?" Slowly Robin turned to face her fully and removed his mask, his blue eyes soft and affectionate.

"I kind of thought that was obvious... you. Raven you make me smile." A soft, genuine smile crossed his face and he pulled her into his arms, holding Raven against his body tightly. "It's always been you, even when I didn't know it." He whispered into her ear, causing Raven to melt against him and hold onto him tighter. Hand in hand, the birds walked back into the tower, both a little lighter and both with a smile on their face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN:** So apparently I'm on a RaeRob roll lately, I can't seem to stop writing for them. I blame Boomerang for showing Teens Titans every single day.


End file.
